


The Worst Betrayal

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fluff, Gen, The title sounds worst that it is, bath time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Yun and Zeno fic. Yun gets mad after hearing about one of Zeno's dirty little secrets





	The Worst Betrayal

“You will get into the water you, animal,” Yun screeched. 

Jeaha held up a book trying to avoid the chaos. After learning that Zeno has a habit of forgetting to take bathes in the nearby streams when they can, Yun’s been on the warpath to get the old dragon in the river water. 

Jeaha had never seen Yun this mad. His face was turning beet red and he had Zeno cornered after three hours of running, using meat as bait, and the employment of Hak to pin Zeno down. 

Yun had made them set up camp near the river. 

Zeno whined, “But lad the cold water gives Zeno flashbacks of when he was frozen underneath the lake.” 

Yun scoffed, “That excuse won’t work a second time.” 

Jeaha was now trying to hide a giggle fit from behind the book. Hak had already lost it. Shinha and Kija had very conflicted faces and Yona was also trying not to laugh. 

Yun grabbed a nearby towel and rolled it up into a whip. Zeno held his hands up as he realized what Yun was about to do.

“Lad  _please_ no,” Zeno begged. 

Yun snapped it at him, “You brought this on yourself!” 

“That  _hurts_!” 

“You’ll heal,” Yun yelled back at him. 

A collective oohhhh came from the group as Zeno tripped and grabbed Yun, both falling into the water and getting soaking wet. Jeaha sighed as he heard Yun threaten to hit Zeno for getting him wet. Jeaha took off his outer robe and grabbed the soap. He turned to Kija, Shinha, and Hak. 

“Its gonna take all of us to get Zeno clean,” Jeaha muttered as he held up the bar of soap. 

Hak crossed his arms, “What’s in it for us?” 

“You guys can have the candy I hide from Zeno,” Yun yelled. 

Zeno had managed to climb up the river bank with Yun on his back. He looked up at them, realizing that he was quickly being outnumbered, “You guys wouldn’t dare betray Zeno.” 

“Get him,” Kija yelled as Hak grabbed the blondes and threw them into the water. 


End file.
